Incredibly Unexpected Reunion
by NaruFanDATTEBAYO
Summary: Summary: It's time for a 10 year school reunion for ex-Namimori students of 19XX! Kyoko deliver that invitation to our dear Vongola Decimo Tuna Fish! But Tsunayoshi here does not want to show that he is rich! Oh no, no, no! It's an absolute no! So what is he suppose to do now? One thing only and that is to... Hehe longer summary on the inside !


Incredibly Unexpected!

Summary: It's time for a 10 year school reunion for ex-Namimori students of 19XX! Kyoko deliver that invitation to our dear Vongola Decimo Tuna Fish! But Tsunayoshi here does not want to show that he is rich! Oh no, no, no! It's an absolute no! So what is he suppose to do now? One thing only and that is to pretend that he is just a lowly worker in the Vongola Enterprise! A normal title for the normal citizens! But there is **ANOTHER** problem... He had escape from his paperwork again. Uh oh~

Vongola Mansion...

Tsunayoshi Sawada. The most fearful and the most respectful boss in the underground world that is the mafia. Um how should I say this? Uh is currently...

"**AAAAAHHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?**"

Yep everyone! His 'No-Good' attitude is back!

'_Oh no! What am I going to do?! If I'm going reject her invitation of inviting me to Namimori Middle Reunion... Agh! She'll be sad!_'

**BANG!** The door was kicked open by none other the Puppyder- **I MEAN** Gokudera!

'_Well there goes the door..._'

Tsunayoshi mentally cried.

"**JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT JUUDAIME?!**"

Tsuna sweat dropped at this.

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine Gokudera it's just that... I'm playing with... Plants vs Zombie...? Hehehe..."

It is actually true though. He **WAS** playing that game before the email was sent into his email account.

"

"Oh... If that's the case I'll be off then Juudaime. If anything, you can call me and I'll be here in a millisecond Juudaime!"

"A-ah... Okey you can go now if you want..."

Tsunayoshi's room...

'_The event is tomorrow at 8 am..._'

Tsuna sits on his king sized bed (although he prefers a single bed but Reborn said it's a disgrace for a mafia boss... **HOW CAN A BED BE INVOLVED IN SUCH MATTER SUCH AS MAFIA?!**) and looked at his digital clock alarm that is beside his bed on top of his drawer.

'_Ahh... it's now 10 pm... I'll set the alarm on 2 in the morning so nobody will know I'm leaving._'

He smiled a little at this idea. Why did he want to go alone? Simple because 1. His guardians are **WAY** protective and 2. They would cause destruction **WHERE EVER** they **GO!** And it seems like lady luck is on his side just this once because Reborn is on a mission!

'_Oh yeah... Reborn's on a mission and he won't be back until next week..._'

You could say that the whole mansion was startled by a scream of joy that went '**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**' In Decimo's room that night (Tsuna: ***troll face*** Problem **people**~? ***Eyebrows goes up and down in a mocking way***).

Event starts today. Namimori Middle, 8 am

Class 3-A is indeed really noisy today. The class is also filled with adults everywhere, chatters of people can be heard, either laughing or chuckling or whatever. The classroom door then opened

"A-ano... Am I l-late...?"

People stop chattering.

'_Well if it isn't the ol' Dame-Tsunayoshi.'_

All of his stupid classmates thought.

"Tsu-kun! You came!"

Kyoko ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"K-Kyo...ko... C-can't breathe!"

"A-aah! Gomenasai Tsu-kun!"

She lets him go. Tsuna just scratched his head. If you notice Tsuna's attire consist of a white dress shirt that is half-tuck in and sleeve are rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tied loosely with an orange ribbon (opps forgot to tell you that Tsuna's hair reaches his shoulder in this story), brown pants, a pair of black dress shoes and also don't forget that he's wearing red glasses that screams 'Look at my glasses it make you girls melt at how good I look on this'. Overall... He actually looks like a bad ass person a bit but nonetheless... **HIS LOOKS ARE DAMN SMEXY!** The women are drooling while the boys are... Jealous~ a clap made them stop staring and they all turned their direction towards an old looking man.

"**NEZU-SENSEI!**"

"Surprised That I'm actually alive my ex-students? Yes I'm alive and still torment people with low marks like CERTAIN someone..."

Nezu looked towards Tsunayoshi.

"E-eh me?"

"Oi Sawada! Since Nezu said that your marks were low before"

His classmates snickers about this.

"What job are you taking now?"

"Um... Oh well I work at Vongola Enterprise. Just a normal working people though, nothing more and nothing less..."

Scratching his head out of habit.

"Vongola Enterprise huh? Not bad Dame-Tsuna!"

Then a woman said something.

"Vongola Enterprise? I heard that they're really good in business and they also ranked no.1 for it."

"Hikari is right! It is!"

Kyoko was confused to why he lied to his classmates but then it all make sense when Tsuna whispered that he didn't want his classmates to know about his position because it'll be a shocking news for them, considering that he **WAS** really Dame long ago and being a boss to a no.1 enterprise is impossible for a person like him.

Meanwhile...

"**WHAT?! HE'S OFF TO NAMIMORI!?**"

Reborn slammed his hand on Tsuna's working table causing stacks of paper to fly everywhere.

"**AND HE JUST LEFT HIS WORK ON HIS DESK .NISH!?**"

Apparently Reborn had finished his mission really early so he can torture his student more but his luck is not on his side today.

'_**OH THE KID IS GOING TO GET IT!**_'

After that he stormed off to Vongola's private jet... And the fastest one as well...

'_Just you wait Tsuna I'm going to drag you back to your office!_'

Back to Tsuna...

Tsuna is actually having fun for the first time talking with his ex-classmate. Seems that they threw away their hatred for his dameness and make small jokes about it instead.

'_Hah~ this is actually quite enjoying!_'

**BOOM!** The classroom door exploded to ashes and there stood none other than Reborn. Tsuna's tutor.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi...?"

Reborn seethed while Tsunayoshi just paled.

'_**OH SHIT I THOUGHT HIS MISSION DUE BY NEXT WEEK!**_'

The people in the room almost pissed their pants because of this.

"Ah~ found you Dame-Tsuna~"

"Ahahaha... Reborn I-I can explain..."

"Oh then can you explain why did you leave you paperwork unfinished...?"

Reborn then smirked. Knowing Tsuna, Tsuna won't dare to show his true status to people who don't know anything about him.

"Besides~ you **ARE** the boss of the **VONGOLA ENTERPRISE**~"

Silence then...

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!**"

Tsuna cried mentally at this.

'_**NUUUU MY IDENTITY OF BEING THE BOSS IS NOW REVEALED!**_'

"**REBORN YOU BASTARD! YOU- YOU! AGH!** I knew you purposely did- wha? **LET GO OFF ME!**"

"No can do Dame-Tsuna. You're going back to Italy and finish your goddamn work~"

All his classmates can do is to watch Tsuna being dragged by his tutor. Kyoko just giggled at this.

"Sasagawa-san...You're not surprised by this...?"

Kyoko just giggles again.

"No~! Because I already knew about this long ago~!"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!**"

Yep! It was a perfect school reunion ever~!

A/N: **IT'S A MIRACLE! I'VE NEVER TYPED THIS LONG BEFORE! A FULL BLOWN RECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!** Anyway I thought the other reunion story always the same but never about Tsuna lying about his position and no guardians accompanying him to the reunion. So I thought 'Hey! Might as well try!' So I typed this down right away! Hope you all like it! If you're confuse Vongola Enterprise is just a disguise to cover the actual one, Vongola Mafia.

~Times14


End file.
